


Our Little Horror Story

by ahri2003



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahri2003/pseuds/ahri2003
Summary: Warning:OOC and Short Story30 long years have passed since Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closes its doors and the terror arrives when the main attraction Springtrap wakes up from the dead.
Relationships: Cana Alberona & Gildarts Clive, Larcade Dragneel & Zeref Dragneel





	Our Little Horror Story

Night 1

??????'s POV

I step out of my car to look at the building of the attraction.

It seems that the building looks spooky that I really regret to work here.

"Hello," a voice said as I almost trip but luckily I maintain my balance and turn around to meet the person.

He had an orange hair and a pair of glasses. Not to mention he wears a white shirt and he smiles at me. I notice that his name is Loke since he had a name tag.

"Welcome to Fazbear's Fright Sir-,"

"Rakheid so just call me that name,Mr. Loke,"

"Right so Rakheid welcome and enjoy your first night but please call me Like no need for the formalities," he leaves me alone as I proceed to the office.

I heard the phone ring so I pick it up and listen to it.

"Hey-Hey! Glad you came back for another night! I promise it'll be a lot more interesting this time. We found some-some great new relics over the weekend," the man sounds like Loke here as I listen to what he is saying.

"And we're out tracking down a new lead, right now. So-uh lemme just update real quick, then you can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in like, a week, so we had to make sure everything works, and nothing catches on fire!"Well everything in here is already older than me and everything about this is a memory to others.

"Uh-when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building, and work their way towards you, then past you and out the exit. Uh-yeah. You've officially become a part of the attraction," Fair point.

" Uh-You'll be starring as... The security guard! So not only will you be monitoring the people on the cameras as they pass through, y'know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show," It is very obvious that PDA is not allowed in this area...

The time is already 1:45 AM as I look at the pieces that were salvage 30 years ago.

"It'll make it feel really authentic I think. Uh... Now let me tell you about what's new. We found another set of drawings, always nice, and a Foxy head! Which we think to be authentic... then again it might just be another crappy cosplay, and we found a desk fan, very old school - metal, though, so watch the fingers," I sigh in boredom as I check on the cameras.

" Uh-heh... Uh... Right now the place is basically just, you know, flashing lights, spooky props. Uh, I honestly thought we would have more by now, uh, we don't have something really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a furry suit, and make you walk around saying, "Boo"... *hehe*, uh... But, you know, like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now," I even heard from what my dad said that the suits used 30 years ago are dangerous.

" Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings says there was, like, an extra room that got boarded up or- uh, something like that. So, we're gonna take a peek and see what we can find,"

" Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new setup, um... You can check the security cameras over to your right with a click of that blue button. Uh, you can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams... Uh, then over to your far left, uh, you can flip up your maintenance panel. Y'know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline," I did it as instructed and take a look at every room.

"Heh. So, in trying to make the place feel vintage we may have overdone it a bit, hehe... Some of this equipment is barely functional. Yeah, I wasn't joking about the fire. Tha-tha-that's a real risk. Uh, the most important thing you want to watch for is the ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff, man. Keep that air flowin',",So it means that this is hell...

" Okay, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya tomorrow night," the line ends at 4 AM.

Wow I didn't even knew that I am listening to it for 4 hours.

Well maybe I should just take a nap for a while.

1 hour and 45 minutes left...

I woke up only to check that I have 15 minutes left before I leave.

15 minutes later...

I exit the building and all of a sudden I hear a sound somewhere in one of the rooms that echoes everywhere.

I shrug thinking it is just my imaginations...


End file.
